You love me, right?
by Slyeranime
Summary: Jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, aku akan langsung meninggalkannya, dan pergi ke sisimu. NaruSasu again!


Naruto dan Sasuke hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu

Warning : OOC, BL

Happy reading

You Love me, Right?

Chapter 1

By Slyeranime

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika merasakan mobil yang di naikinya berhenti. Namun ia memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata ketika menyadari langit yang masih gelap. Hembusan angin dingin membelai sedikit kulitnya, saat pintu yang paling dekat dengannya di buka dari luar.

"Naruto kita sudah sampai." Naruto mendengar suara Sai membangunkannya. Sedikit goncangan di bahunya, membuat Naruto menggeliat terganggu dan menjauh dari rangsangan sentuhan.

"Lima menit lagi." Gumamnya tidak jelas, kembali menyamankan posisinya.

Sai menghela nafas, ia mendekati Naruto dan kembali menggoncangkannya jauh lebih keras. "Turun sekarang, Naruto! Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di dalam." Sahut Sai, kini berusaha memukul-mukul pipi Naruto pelan.

Naruto menggeram. Tidak rela waktu tidurnya diganggu, tapi bila ia tetap pada posisi ini, ia yakin Sai tidak akan tinggal diam. Naruto duduk menegakkan tubuhnya, ia gosok wajahnya kasar dengan kedua tangan, lalu menatap ke arah Sai dengan kesal. "Puas?"

Sai tidak menjawab, ia hanya menepuk pelan punggung Naruto, lalu minggir, memberikan jalan agar Naruto bisa turun dari mobil.

"Kita akan mulai syuting pukul 9 pagi. Aku ingin kalian memanfaatkan waktu dengan beristirahat secukup mungkin." Naruto bisa mendengar Jiraiya, sang sutrada, berteriak kepada para kru, ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu. "Oh, Naruto. kamarmu diatas, ruangan paling kanan." Sapanya ketika melihat Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit linglung.

Naruto hanya mengangguk –terlalu lemas untuk menjawab– lalu segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk syuting. Karena tema film kali ini adalah action, Naruto harus rela berpindah-pindah tempat dari lokasi yang satu ke lokasi yang lainnya. Setiap adegan benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya. Jatuh dari bangunan tinggi, berlari-lari di atap rumah adalah adegan tidak mudah yang telah di lewatinya.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Kedua matanya kembali memejam mencari kedamaian di dunia mimpi.

Villa ini adalah lokasi terakhir syuting. Ia sebagai pemeran utama pasti akan sangat berpengaruh dalam kesuksesan film ini, oleh karena itu Naruto akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar film ini bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Apalagi setelah hampir satu tahun, ia tidak muncul di dunia perfilman. Naruto harus memastikan _comeback_nya berjalan dengan mulus. Yah setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Sai sebagai manajernya.

Naruto merubah posisi tidurnya dengan perut menyentuh kasur. Dua tangannya ia rentangkan sejauh-jauhnya untuk mencari kehangatan. Ia bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit dengan mata masih terpejam.

_Aneh sekali, kemana rasa kantukku tadi?_ Pikir Naruto. Ia buka mata birunya dan kembali merubah posisi menjadi terlentang. Kedua matanya mengedip-ngedip tanpa rasa kantuk. Melamun, Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar sambil membayangkan dewi mimpinya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya sudahlah. " Gumamnya. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu membuka jaketnya yang diikuti dengan kaos putihnya yang ia lemparkan sembarangan ke atas ranjang. Naruto sempat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi ketika ia melepaskannya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu menekan tombol air hangat untuk _shower_nya.

Perjalanan yang di tempuhnya untuk ke lokasi syuting kali ini sekitar 6 jam dari lokasi syutingnya yang lalu. Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dan buang-buang waktu bagi Naruto. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam mobil dengan membaca naskah, kemudian tertidur, lalu kembali membaca naskah, lalu kembali tertidur. Ia bahkan sudah tidak begitu perduli dengan pemandangan indah ketika ia menaiki sebuah Kapal ferry besar yang bisa mengangkut mobilnya dan mobil para kru.

Berjam-jam duduk di dalam mobil membuat pantatnya keram dan punggungnya terasa kaku. Ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk merenggangkan ototnya, agar bisa menjalani aktifitasnya dengan lebih maksimal. Naruto memakai celana trainingnya dan sebuah kaos tipis hitam tidak lupa sepatu kets orangenya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin untuk menyisir rambut blondenya dengan sela jari-jarinya.

"Kau adalah pria tertampan yang pernah lahir di dunia ini." Desisnya sambil menunjuk refleksinya sendiri pada cermin. Merasa puas dengan rupanya saat ini.

Setelah ia yakin penampilannya sudah sempurna, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu sedikit berlari ke halaman belakang.

Hal yang pertama Naruto lakukan ketika sampai ke halaman belakang adalah terpanah. Besar halaman belakang tempat itu adalah tiga kali lebih besar dari besar Villanya. 70% diisi dengan perkebunan jeruk, 10% jalanan setapak, dan 20% adalah sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan sebuah rumah terbuka di atasnya. Naruto yakin, ia bisa melihat pantai dan dataran tinggi jika ia berada di dalam rumah itu. Sekarang ia tidak heran mengapa Jiraiya memilih tempat itu untuk dijadikan syuting terakhirnya.

"Wow, _perfect_!" Naruto menyahut kagum ketika sampai di rumah atas. seperti yang ia duga pantai yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Villa itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas, dan pegunungan yang masih penuh dengan pepohonan juga menambah keindahan. Dalam hati Naruto sedikit menyesal, seharunya ia bawa kamera ketika memutuskan untuk datang ketempat ini.

Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi kayu. Ia regangkan tubuhnya, lalu bersandar dengan nyaman. Sampai sesuatu yang bergerak mengagetkannya. "_Shit_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Teriaknya spontan.

Seorang pemuda berusia sama dengan Naruto sedang duduk disalah satu kursi baring di samping Naruto. sebuah buku naskah berada dalam pangkuannya. Kedua mata Onyxnya menatap Naruto sebentar tanpa ekspresi sebelum kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah naskah yang sementara dibacanya.

Rambut dan mata hitam itu Naruto kenali sebagai milik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Lawan main Naruto dalam Film ini.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Walau mereka berdua bermain dalam film yang sama, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu dengannya saat syuting. Bisa dibilang selama ini mereka selalu syuting di tempat yang berbeda dengan scene yang berbeda pula.

"Membaca mungkin." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mau repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naskah.

Naruto mengernyit kesal. _Kau pikir aku tidak bisa lihat itu?_ Ia bergumam dalam hati. Namun sadar sendiri bahwa kesalahan memang terdapat pada pertanyaannya.

Walau mereka baru bertemu pertama kali dalam syuting, tapi Naruto telah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama. Mereka berada dalam management yang sama, jadi ia sering berpapasan dengan sang pemuda Uchiha di dalam gedung managementnya. Berbeda dari aktor lainnya, Sasuke lebih sering menyendiri. Ia jarang datang ke acara-acara Idol lain, kecuali jika acara tersebut memang melibatkan dirinya. Sifatnya yang dingin dan kurang bersahabat membuat Naruto memilih untuk tidak mendekatinnya. Jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berbicara langsung dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kau tahu aku kan?" Naruto kembali membuka mulut. Agak ragu apakah ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya atau tidak.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke seraya membalik halaman naskahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, sedikit bangga dirinya dikenali. Ternyata sang Uchiha itu masih suka memerhatikan sekitarnya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kini Naruto kembali menyibukkan diri dengan matahari yang kini telah mengintip dari balik gunung. "Kurasa scene selanjutnya akan dilakukan di gunung itu, bukan?" Naruto menunjuk salah satu gunung tertinggi.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan kikuk. Sasuke masih asyik dengan naskahnya.

"Ehem." Naruto berdeham kembali mencoba menarik perhatian sang Uchiha. Jujur perannya dengan Sasuke dalam film ini cukup dalam. Peran Naruto sendiri adalah seorang petarung yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemukan sahabatnya, Sasuke, yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke dari belenggu para Yakuza yang berusaha memanfaatkan Sasuke demi keuntungannya semata. Jadi penting bagi Naruto untuk membina suatu hubungan yang akrab dengan Sasuke, dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah memerankan peranannya.

"Tempat ini indah ya?" Naruto membuka suara. Ia melirik sang Uchiha melalui ekor matanya, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit senang mendengar sebuah tanggapan, tapi di lain sisi ia juga merasa jengkel. Selama Naruto sampai di tempat ini Sasuke hanya mengatakan jawaban-jawaban singkat. Ia jadi kesulitan untuk menemukan topik menarik untuk di bahas.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Villa ini milik pemerintah?"

"Villa ini milikku."

Jawaban terpanjang yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, sukses membuat kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia sedikit tergagap, "I-ini milikmu?"

"Hn."

"Kau sekaya ini?"

"Hanya warisan."

"Oh." Naruto bergumam. Ia mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya, percaya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli atau membuat Villa sebesar ini dengan penghasilannya sebagai seorang aktor. Setidaknya tidak, jika Tsunade masih menjadi pemimpin di managementnya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku mohon bimbinganmu." Naruto berkata tiba-tiba, ia melakukan Ojhigi sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia hanya memandang Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat. Agak kaget dengan sapaan hormat Naruto yang terkesan aneh jika ditujukan kepada orang yang seumurannya

"Jangan andalkan orang lain, andalkan dirimu sendiri." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau kan bukan orang lain. Kita akan memerankan sebagai dua orang sahabat yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi kupikir, penting bagi kita untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih akrab. Ne?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan mungkin kita bisa lebih akrab, jika kau berhenti mengoceh seperti orang bodoh." Sasuke kembali menjawab dengan nada datar, tapi cukup menusuk. Sejujurnya, Ia datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari ketenangan. Tapi melihat sang pemuda blonde ini datang ke arahnya dan tidak berhenti merusak kesunyian, sepertinya membuat Sasuke sedikit habis kesabaran. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan naskahnya, jika Naruto terus mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting padanya.

"Eh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku akan diam sekarang. Maafkan aku." Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Sasuke. Sekarang ia akan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, jika itu berarti ia bisa mengakrabkan diri dengannya.

…Tungggu –Loh, kenapa dia minta maaf? Ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Dan jika ia tidak salah dengar, apa si Uchiha ini baru saja menghinanya?

Naruto kembali mengembalikkan pandangannya ke pada sang Uchiha. "Kenapa aku meminta maaf padamu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengernyit. Untuk keberapa kalinya, ia tarik pandangannya dari naskah untuk menatap pemuda idiot di hadapannya. "Kau yang mengatakannya, Usuratonkachi. Aku tidak memintamu."

"Hei, Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Usuratonkachi! Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku seperti itu! Apa kau tidak sadar betapa tidak bersahabatnya perlakuanmu sedari tadi, Uchiha-teme!"

"Apa!" Sasuke mengenyampingkan naskahnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tersinggung.

"Kau itu teme, tahu tidak?" Naruto berkata sambil menekan kata 'teme'.

"Tutup mulutmu, Idiot!"

"Tidak sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku, Brengsek!"

Sebelum mereka sadari, mereka telah berdiri saling berhadapan dengan kedua _death glare_ terpasang di mata masing-masing. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak perduli dengan niatnya untuk menjalin hubungan akrab dengan sang Uchiha. Demi Kami-sama! sampai matipun ia tidak mau melakukannya. Uchiha brengsek itu ternyata jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang ia duga. Sikapnya yang dingin dan sombong membuat Naruto ingin menjatuhkannya dari bukit itu sekarang juga. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk berkelahi dengan pemuda Uchiha ini untuk memuaskan dirinya.

"Hei, kalian berdua, waktunya sarapan." Kakashi, manajer Sasuke, berteriak dari kejauhan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan memanggil sang kedua aktor untuk kembali ke rumah utama. Karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, sepertinya Kakashi tidak menyadari aura membunuh yang terpancar dari kedua pria tersebut.

Sasuke melirik Kakashi sebentar, sebelum kembali menancapkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat kesulitan menahan emosinya. "Bersikaplah professional Usuratonkachi." Desisnya pelan, sebelum dengan sengaja menubruk pundak Naruto dengan pundaknya sendiri.

"Si Teme itu!" Naruto bergumam kesal dengan kedua tangan mengepal, ketika Sasuke tidak lagi pada jangkauan untuk bisa mendengarnya.

…

"CUT!"

Naruto mendengar Jiraiya berteriak dengan frustasi. Lelaki berusia setengah abad itu terlihat cukup frustasi dengan Naruto saat ini. Tepatnya mereka sudah mengulangi adegan ini hampir sebanyak 15 kali.

"Sudah kukatan, Naruto. kau harus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan! Bukan dengan penuh kebencian!" Teriak Jiraiya lagi.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa jengkel dengan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi, melihat wajah Sasuke membuatnya merasa kesal. Kejadian tadi pagi masih fresh di otaknya.

"Apa kau tidak punya sahabat yang dirindukan?" Jiraiya kembali mengomel, "Jika kau tidak punya sahabat, anggap saja dia kekasihmu yang tidak bisa kau temui karena sibuk syuting!"

Beberapa kru terkekeh, Sai bahkan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Hanya Naruto yang menanggapi komentar Jiraiya dengan wajah jengkel. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap si teme itu sebagai kekasihnya!

"Konsentrasi, Uzumaki." Sasuke yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya berkata. Ia tampak lelah dan berkeringat. Harus mengulang adegan perkelahian secara berkali-kali sepertinya telah menguras tenaganya.

"Jangan mengajariku, teme!" Balas Naruto sambil melotot. Ia telah berniat akan tetap memusuhi Sasuke, sampai pemuda raven itu meminta maaf padanya.

Jiraiya kembali berteriak, "Baiklah, Kita mulai lagi!" teriaknya, tapi langsung berhenti ketika melihat tangan Sasuke mengacung keberatan.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil!" Katanya. "Si idiot ini sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap professional!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Naruto meraung, ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan tinjunya.

"Naruto!" Sai berteriak. Beberapa kru berlarian berusaha menarik agar Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

Naruto memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan!" Teriaknya emosi.

"Ada apa ini?" Jiraiya yang telah berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke, yang sama-sama memberontak ingin menerjang satu sama lain, memandang ke dua aktornya dengan wajah _shock_. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan, jika tidak ada keharmonisan diantara kedua pemain."

"Katakan itu padanya!" Naruto menyahut menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang memasang _death glare_ ke arahnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto. Ada apa denganmu?" Sai memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Kita hentikan sampai disini. Kalian berdua ikut denganku." Jiraiya menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu berjalan kembali ke Villa.

Naruto mengerling Sasuke sebentar sebelum menghempaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman orang-orang yang menahannya. Ia berjalan dalam diam mengikuti Jiraiya. Beberapa meter di belakangnya Sasuke mengikuti.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Sai bertanya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan salah satu novel favoritnya melemparkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke, sebelum memandang Sai. "Entahlah… Sasuke memang agak kurang bersahabat dengan orang lain. Tak perlu khawatir." Kakashi berkata sambil tersenyum.

Sai hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alisnya, melihat betapa tenangnya sang pria berambut putih itu.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat duduk berjauhan di masing-masing tepi sofa. Keduanya sama-sama melipat kedua tangan di dada dan sama-sama membuang muka. Persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang lagi musuhan. Melihat ini Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafas, letih.

"Film ini tidak akan di lanjutkan sampai hubungan kalian membaik." Terangnya. "Jadi jika kalian masih ingin melanjutkan film ini, aku ingin kalian berbaikan sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, mari kita akhiri syuting sampai disini dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

Jiraiya melayangkan pandangannya ke kedua pria. Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Dan yang pasti, Kalian harus bayar ganti rugi, semua biaya yang di keluarkan selama ini akan masuk ke rekening kalian." Jiraiya menambahkan. "Percayalah, jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Tapi jika Sasuke mau menjual Villa ini, kurasa ia mampu membayarnya."

"Apa!" Sasuke menyahut. Kedua mata Onyxnya melebar sempurna. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjual Villa ini!"

"Itu urusanmu." Balas Jiraiya. Ia memamerkan senyum mengancamnya kepada sang Uchiha. "Jika kau terus bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, aku bisa menyitanya."

Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi memutuskan untuk diam. Sebagai gantinya ia kepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Ini tidak akan berakibat sefatal itu jika kalian mau menurunkan ego kalian." Kata Jiraiya. "Kau mendengarkanku, Naruto?" Tambahnya ketika merasakan keganjilan. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi pendiam?

"Aku dengar!" Jawab Naruto ketus. "Sudah selesai? Aku ngantuk."

Alis Jiraiya berkedut kesal. Walau Naruto mendengar, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat mau mengerti. Tidak bisa meyakinkan Naruto lebih dalam, ia akhirnya mengangguk. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu sedetikpun Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Jiraiya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala begitu mendengar suara pintu dibanting dari arah Naruto.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, jika ia merusaknya." Sasuke berkata, memandang Jiraiya dengan jengkel.

Jiraiya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke. "Jika ia merusaknya, ia yang akan memperbaikinya." Katanya. "Sekarang kumohon padamu. Kau sedikit lebih tua darinya dan sedikit lebih mudah di ajak bicara. Kumohon perbaiki hubungan kalian. Demi kita semua, Sasuke. berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanankan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi aku yakin itu hanyalah masalah sepale belaka, mengingat betapa bergairahnya dia ketika mengetahui bahwa lawan mainnya adalah kau."

Sasuke memandang Jiraiya dalam diam. Memilih untuk tidak menganggapi. Walau begitu Jiraiya sadar bahwa tatapan mata Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi lebih lunak.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Rebut hatinya." Bujuk Jiraiya. Ia memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Untuk apa tepatnya aku merebut hatinya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata terbelalak.

Jiraiya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku merasa film ini akan berjalan dengan sempurna, jika kalian mempunyai hubungan yang baik." Katanya. "Ikatan adalah hal yang paling ingin ku tonjolkan dalam film ini. Jadi jika kalian saling membenci, ikatan itu tidak akan muncul."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. Betapa menggelikannya kata-kata itu.

…..

Entah berapa lama Naruto mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kemarahan sekaligus kekecewaan terus menggeluti hatinya, membuatnya merasa tidak tenang dan merasa bersalah. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lepas kendali hanya karena tersinggung dengan perlakuan si brengsek Uchiha kepadanya. Sebelum mereka bertemu, Naruto sudah bisa menebak, ia tidak akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari sang Uchiha. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda dingin yang lebih senang menyendiri.

Mungkin Naruto terlalu berbesar diri. Ketenaran yang di dapatkannya sekarang membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang sedikit sombong dan berharga diri tinggi. Naruto sadar dengan perubahan sikapnya ini, dan sulit baginya untuk bisa mengembalikan dirinya. Ketika kita telah mendapatkan semuanya, rasa ego akan tumbuh semakin besar.

Walau begitu, baginya Sasuke juga salah satu pelaku yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya di persalahkan sepenuhnya. Sasuke juga ikut ambil bagian. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana cara mengntrol mulutnya. Berbicara seenak jidatnya dengan menyebutnya 'usuratonkachi' terkhususnya kepada dirinya, orang yang baru di jumpainya dan masih asing baginya, merupakan suatu penghinaan yang tidak termaafkan. Tapi hal yang paling disesalkan Naruto saat ini adalah bagaimana ia menjadikan masalah pribadinya tersebut sebagai alasan untuk tidak bisa bersikap professional. Naruto kesal, karena sisi dirinya yang lain menyetujui pernyataan Sasuke tentang ke idiotannya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu artis terbaik yang sedang menduduki masa-masa puncaknya. Setiap film yang dibintanginya pasti akan langsung booming dan menghasilkan kesuksesan yang besar. Naruto benar-benar bergairah waktu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi lawan mainnya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit kagum dengannya. Jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan kepadanya tentang idola yang disukainya, ia akan langsung menyebut nama Sasuke tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sosok aktor hebat yang diteladaninya. Dan sekarangpun Naruto sebenarnya masih merasa kagum. Ia terkejut melihat bagaimana Sasuke berakting. Ia tetap berada pada perannya bahkan setelah mereka ribut beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke sangat professional, dan Naruto merasa dirinya bukan apa-apa jika di hadapannya. Itulah mengapa ia merasa sangat marah saat di lokasi syuting tadi, karena ia merasa iri, tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bukanlah seorang aktor jika tidak bisa melalui ini semua. Rasanya ia tidak bisa memunculkan wajahnya di hadapan para kru nanti. Sikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu sama sekali tidak pantas di lakukan oleh pemuda berusia 26 tahun seperti dirinya. Ia menghela nafas, dalam hati ia memutuskan untuk minta maaf kepada seluruh kru yang telah di kecewakannya… dan kepada si brengsek Uchiha itu.

Naruto memasuki ruang tamu dengan sedikit mantap. Di dalam kepalanya kata-kata maaf mulai terangkai. Jangan sampai ia mempermalukan dirinya lagi, hanya karena tidak bisa menyusun kata dengan baik. Kedua alis Naruto terangkat ketika melihat ruang tamu kosong, tak ada siapapun di sana.

_Aneh sekali… _Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan mengitari seluruh ruangan di dalam Villa itu, tapi tetap nihil. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang terlihat. Naruto semakin was was, apa mungkin mereka kembali ke lokasi syuting tanpanya? Ia langsung menggeleng tidak setuju, ketika melihat kamera dan peralatan syuting lain masih tetap berada pada tempatnya.

"Huh? Kemana mereka semua?"

Suara tarikan kursi di ruang makan, mengagetkan Naruto. Dengan cepat ia berlari kembali ke arah sumber suara. Kedua alisnya terangkat dengan sempurna ketika melihat sosok Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambail menyuapkan cereal ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju kaos hitam berlengan panjang dengan celana jeans. Penampilan yang tidak mungkin ia kenakan ketika akan syuting, mengingat ia berperan menjadi salah satu Yakuza.

"Oi, Kemana yang lain?" Naruto menegur.

Sasuke yang pada awalnya tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto, sedikit terhenti dari aktifitasnya. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandangnya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Kedua mata birunya memandangnya dengan lebih tenang, hampir tidak ada tatapan benci sepeti ketika syuting kemarin.

"Mereka semua pergi. Ada urusan." Sasuke menjawab setelah berbalik kembali menyuapkan beberapa sendok cereal ke mulutnya.

Naruto yang terlihat semakin heran mendekati Sasuke untuk meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas. "Maksudmu, Semua kru pergi? Sai juga pergi?"

Sasuke mengangguk terlihat terlalu tenang bagi Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit. Mendadak perasaan tidak enak menguasainya. Ia keluarkan telepon genggam dari kantungnya, lalu segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Sai, di mana kau?" Naruto menyahut, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"_Oh, Naruto akhirnya kau menghubungiku_." Suara Sai membalas. "_Ada hal mendadak yang harus kami selesaikan, kami akan kembali secepatnya. Jadi kau cukup baca naskahmu dengan baik sambil menunggu kami, ok?_"

Naruto membelalak, kata 'kami' yang dikatakan Sai, sepertinya di tujukan kepada para kru, sutrada, Kakashi, dan dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" Naruto menyadari nada suaranya meninggi. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas, yang terlihat tidak perduli, lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke.

"_Aku ingin, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memberitahumu. Semuanya terlalu mendadak! Dan lagipula kau terlalu panas untuk di ajak bicara._" Naruto mendengar Sai menghela nafas. "_Kami akan kembali secepatnya, lalu kita akan lanjutkan syutingnya. Kau cukup tinggal disana dan berbaikanlah dengan Sasuke. Akrabkan dirimu dengannya, Mengerti?_"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengajariku." Jawabnya ketus.

Ia menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai. Ia alihkan pandangannya kea rah pemuda Uchiha yang kini sedang sibuk meluangkan perhatiannya ke arah majalah dihadapannya, satu tangannya masih menempel pada pegangan sendok di cerealnya.

_Apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Merasakan kesunyian yang mendadak, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melayangkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Satu alisnya terangkat, ketika mendapati Naruto sedang mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Kedua mata birunya tidak sedetikpun berpindah dari Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawabnya. "Kau punya bahan untuk membuat _sandwich_?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban tak terduga Naruto. "Kurasa Ya." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju kulkas.

tbc

Chapter satu done!

Review?


End file.
